


The Five Times Ray and Gavin Kissed and the One Time They Admitted It Meant Something

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 and 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title kinda gives it all right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bar

The first time it happened was after work on a Friday and they, being Ray, Gavin, Michael, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan, all went out for drinks. Well, everyone else was drinking Ray had some water. They have been there for two hours and Ray had successfully lost his drunk friends. He stood there at the bar in a plain grey shirt and his achievement hunter sweatshirt. He had on his old blue jeans that had holes ripped in them from their frequent use, they were faded and the pockets had holes but they were really fucking comfy. He was about to leave, crossing over the crowded dance floor to the exit, when Ray heard a familiar British accent calling something out. He turned his head around to see Gavin half running half stumbling over to him.

“X-Ray where doya think youre goin’,” he shouted at him successfully gaining a few snickers from the people around them.

Gavin was wearing his “People Like Grapes” shirt. Ray had no idea how he explained that shirt to people. How does one say, “Hey! Look at this shirt made by the place I work, the words on it were stuff that I said that people on the internet liked!” without sounding like a complete douche. Gavin must have had a way because he had seen him walk out of this bar with someone on hand that was not with them when they walked in here with that shirt on.

“Home,” Ray replied sounding tired and bored, “I don’t even drink so I don’t know why I even came”

Gavin put his arm around Ray’s shoulder and directing him the other way. He walked both of them up to a group of girls smiling at them and giggling over their drinks. They were all in short skirts and tank tops with bright reds, yellow, and oranges. Two of the three had long blond hair going well past their boobs and one had black hair tied up into a loose bun.

“Sorry I was gone so long ladies, I was hunting down this wee bugger,” pointing to Ray.

The girls looked him up and down and he started brush suddenly remembering Gavin’s arm around him.

“Uhh...I...Hello I guess…” he didn’t really know what to say they just kept staring at him making him blush harder.

The girls laughed at his hesitant greeting except for the one with the black hair who looked sorry for him.

“Oi everything a’ight there X-Ray, you look like you’ve been out in the bloody sun for hours?” Gavin inquired

The shorter man pushed the taller one off of him, “Shut up Vav.”

The girls looked confused and Ray explained,

“It’s sorta an inside joke type of thing… like we’re both superheros he’s Vav and I’m X-Ray and never mind… it’s stupid” he trailed off and looked back down at his feet, his face feeling warmer. The one girl whispered something to her friend and they started laughing again.

“I gotta—“

‘I don’ think so boi,”Gavin put his arm back around Ray taking him prisoner “don’t think these birds were laughin’ at ya mate, I think they might fancy you. Their right to too.  They’re not the only ones who you’re cute when you’re embarrassed”

Ray was about to say something back, most likely along the lines of “Fuck off” or “I’m leaving now” but before he could say anything Gavin leaned down and kissed him. With his mouth. On Ray’s mouth. In front of everyone. It only lasted a few seconds and Ray’s eyes were wide open and when Gavin pulled away Ray stood there in silence, mouth parted before rushing away.

He could hear Gavin calling after him but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting home and NOT thinking about what had just happened to him.


	2. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years at the Ramsey's

After what happened at the bar Ray kept his distance from Gavin for a bit, but after a few weeks he mostly forgot about the whole thing. All that was three months ago, and now it is New Years. The Ramseys (plus Gavin) were hosting a party. Everyone from work was invited and about half had come. it was 11:50 and everyone has split up into groups, Michael and Lindsay were talking with Geoff and Griffon. Ryan, Jack, Kerry, Miles, Joel, and Adam were all talking in the kitchen and everyone else (besides Ray and Gavin) were out back listening to the DJ on the radio talk about all the crazy new years parties going on around the world.

Ray and Gavin had snuck into Gavin's room thirty minutes ago with some food and bevs. Ray was currently rolling on the around on the ground laughing because Gavin had just said, " How much would i have to pay you to walk out, grab a cup full of water, and poor it on Michael?" He sat up wiping a tear away from his eyes and looked at the British man next to him saying, 

"Oh my god there is not enough money in the world."

"Come on not even for, like, two million dollars?"

"Fuck no, the least i would go would be, like, fifty million dollars."

Ray sat back again and looked at the clock, it was 11:58. Two minutes. He turned to look at Gavin. He looked so cute (did he just think Gavin was cute?) with his hair all messed up and shirt wrinkled from when Ray tackled him for trying to start another tickle fight by shouting out "rouND TWO" and attempting to tickle him yet again.

"Aren't you sad?" Gavin suddenly asked. 11:59.

"About what?" Ray replied sitting up to face Gavin head on.

"That you're alone on New Years, no one special to share the clock striking twelve with?" He  moved closer to Ray but not looking him in the eyes, instead looking at the clock to the left.

"Not really, I mean I have you. Why? Do you feel that way?" He tried to catch the Brits eyes. 30 seconds left.

"No, you've just seemed...different lately and I thought you may have been lonely or somethin'." He was finally looking Ray in the eyes. 15 seconds.

"I guess i've been kinda different, but not why you think."

10\. He could hear the people outside counting down.

Gavin stared at him for a second then asked," Then why?"

5\. His face was getting closer and closer to Rays, so he could only whisper, "I don't know."

3\. Gavin whispers back,"I think I do."

1\. "Happy New Year Ray." After he says this he closes the space between them kissing Ray, and Ray kisses him back. Neither of them do anything else to get closer, just kissing, it was only about ten seconds but to Ray it seemed like an eternity. Gavin's lips were so soft and he smelled so nice, a mixture of cheep cologne and beer. Ray just wanted to stay here forever. He was a little disappointing when Gavin finally did pull away.

Gavin stood up offering Ray a hand saying," We should get back out there the others will be wondering where we are."

Ray takes his hand, nodding his head in reply, not knowing what to say. He followed Gavin out and started to talk to everyone else pretending like he and Gavin didn't just share their second kiss (at least Gavin was sober this time.) He stayed the whole time laughing with everyone but in the back of his mind he still wondered, ' _What the hell is happening?'_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, im really happy with this chapter, sorry it took so long, but i put off writing it for like, a long time


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and life talks. wow this is a really long chapter...

Chapter Three- Mistletoe

Ray fucking hates everyone in this office because who the fuck put up mistletoe in the first place and two why is it still up in fucking January. If someone would have just taken it down then nothing would have happened. If someone would have just taken it down he and Gavin would never have had to kiss in front of the whole office. If someone would have taken it down Ray wouldn’t be glued to his screen so he wouldn’t have to look at anyone. Why didn’t someone just take it down?

The day had started out normal enough. No one even knew the mistletoe was there, mostly because no one was caught under it yet. Ray and Gavin were not the first two to be publicly humiliated, that was Michael and Lindsay. They had just finished recording VS when the two were standing in the doorway Michael attempting to reclaim his ‘husband-beater’. The two went unnoticed until Jack stretched his arms and got up with a groan. He then proceeded to turn around and his eyes locking on the two in the doorway and the plastic plant that hung above them.

He smirked and said,” Hey Michael, I think you may want to look up.” Michael gave him a quizzical look and replied, “No fucking way, for all I know you just want to distract me so you can throw something at me.” Jacks smile grew wider as he said, “That would be hilarious if it actually worked, but I think now you have to kiss Lindsay.”

“What the –“Michael’s eyes shot up to see the mistletoe hanging above he and Lindsay’s head. He grinned and let out a small laugh as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé. Everyone around them let out a collective “awwwwww” as Michael proceeded to flip them off. He straightened himself out and ran a hand through his hair a slight blush on his cheeks. They parted with a promise to continue their conversation later and Lindsay flashing everyone a peace sign saying “Catch you later assholes.”

The next two who got caught under it caused everyone to laugh for ten minutes after the incident. Geoff took his headphones off and asked if anyone wanted to get some lunch. When he got no response he shrugged and walked over to the door. He was fishing his keys out of his pockets so he did not see Ryan until it was too late and he bumped into him. The exchanged apologies and were about to go their separate ways when Ray shouted,

“Wait! You two got caught under it to! Now you to have to kiss! It’s the rules!”

Geoff looked around wildly to all their smirking faces as they watched their boss go red in the face. His voice went up fifteen notches and said, “What! Oh fuck you guys!”

Ryan chuckled and responded, “Aw Geoff I’m insulted. I don’t bit,” and lowed his voice in a mock sensual tone, “unless you want me to…”

Saying this gained a few wolf whistles before Geoff said in a defeated voice,” You motherfucker, let’s just get this over with.”

Geoff moved to give Ryan a quick peck on the lips but before he would pull away Ryan had wrapped his arm around Geoff’s waist and dipped him down continuing their kiss. Geoff started moving his limbs franticly causing everyone else to erupt in laughter. Ryan finally let him go and he straightened himself up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand turning to everyone and saying, “If I find any trace of this on the internet I’m murdering all of you.”

Once he left Jack pulled out his phone and pressed play. The next ten minutes consisted of everyone hanging off each other and Gavin on the floor.

The last two kiss were Ray and Gavin, and Ray couldn’t help but think that it was karma from when he called out on Ryan and Geoff. It also didn’t help that it was Geoff that had pointed it out. He also couldn’t shake the weird feeling that it was somehow planned. Everyone else who was caught under the fake plant was genuinely surprised and the kiss was just fun. For Ray and Gavin, Ray felt like he was the only one who was shocked. Gavin looked like he was trying to look surprised but he just looked like he was expecting it to happen. And the kiss itself, it was…intimate, unlike everyone else’s that was filled with laughter theirs was filled with lust and longing.

It was almost three when Ray stood up to get something from the kitchen, turning to ask his co-workers id they wanted anything Gavin hoped up saying, “I need to get those rice and marshmallow gubs before they run out again.” They walked together not drawing any attention themselves until they got back when Ray was yelling at Gavin about the “Five Senses” debate  that was on the podcast a few weeks ago. They were standing in the door way when Geoff turned around to tell Gavin ti shut the fuck up and as long as he was in America there are only five senses when he saw where they were standing. He smiled to himself and pulled out his phone. He positioned it so he had a good angle on the two men without them seeing the device and pressed record ready for some revenge (because someone who totally was not Jack may have told him that it was Gavin who took the video of him and Ryan.)

“Hey Gavin?”

Gavin turned his head to answer the gent, “Yes, Geoffrey?”

“Do me a favor and kiss Ray?”

Gavin’s mouth shut and his eyes widened as Rays mouth fell open. Michael let out a high pitched laugh and Jack and Ryan chuckled.

“You know the rules Gavvy-Wavvy” Michael wheezed out.

A slight blush spread across Ray’s cheeks as Gavin put his hand on the back of Ray’s neck pulling the other man closer to him. He looked him in the eyes before shutting them and leaning in to kiss him. This was different then at the bar. All the people around them were strangers, not people who could hold this over them for the rest of their lives. Ray’s eyes popped open in surprise, he didn’t even know he closed them, when Gavin ran his tongue across Rays lip. No once notice because they were all too busy laughing at the two men’s’ misfortune of being caught under the mistletoe. Ray was about to start panicking thinking of what would happen if one of them didn’t pull away when Gavin did just that. Blood was pumping in Ray’s ear and all he could make out was everyone was still laughing except for Gavin who has a small smile on his face. He wiped his mouth on his hand and walked back to his desk. Before he sat down he turned to everyone in the office to say, “If I find any of this on the internet I’m going to kill all of you.”

After the kiss not much had happened except everyone was super cautions as to not get caught under the plant. It was the end of the day and everyone was leaving, Gavin and Geoff left first, then Jack leaving Michael and Ray catching up on their editing. The room was quiet and only lit by a lamp in the corner.

The name “Team Better Friends” wasn’t called better friends for reason. Michael and Ray were actually really good friends. They were both around the same age and both grew up on the east coast. And because they were such good friends and Ray really had to tell someone about what was going on he turned to Michael and asked, “Uhh...Michael, can I…can I talk to you for a sec?”

Michael pushed back his headphones so they were around his neck and turned to face Ray. He noticed the serious tone the usually carefree man was using and knew something was up.

“Yeah sure man, what’s up?”

Ray took a deep breath and said slowly, “You know like four months ago when we went out to that bar? Well I was about to leave because all you drunken assholes left me by myself—“

“Sorry about that.”

“Shut up. Well, where was I… oh yeah, I was about to leave when Gavin came over drunk off his ass and pulled me over to where he was talking to these three chicks—“

“Bow-chicks- bow-wow”

“Stop interrupting asshole! Anyway, so he pulled me over to these girls and…he…he kissed me.”

“Wait. What?”

“But that was only the first time.”

“And today under the mistletoe?”

‘Actually, no, it happened once before that.”

“What! When?”

“Remember when Geoff had that New Year’s party?”

“Your shitting me right? Wait was it when you guys ran off for half the night? Dude. Do not tell me he kissed you when the clock stuck twelve.”

Ray sat looking at his feet a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Ray this is the best thing ever!”

Ray looked up and Michael and said, “And today when he kissed me…it was weird, I feel like it way have been planned. And now, I think it was all planned.”

Michael looked shocked and said, “Come on Ray, we both know Gavin is not smart enough to be able to come up with an elaborate ruse to get in your pants.”

Ray was furious now walking back and forth,” Then how would you explain it? I haven’t been on a date in two years and now for the past four month I’ve been having periodic make-out sessions with my best friend!”

Michael stood up and out a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Hey, hey, ray calm down okay. This is going to sound super gay but have you ever thought that maybe this is just how it’s meant to happen?”

“But I don’t even like him like that!”

“The way you looked today after that kiss says another thing.”

“Shut up you don’t know shit.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help my boi.”

That made Ray smile and say, “Thanks Michael.” To which he replied, “No problem, just don’t think too much about it okay?”

He sat back down and continued to edit his video, but he wasn’t focused on the computer in front of him. He was thinking about when he was going to make him move on because no matter what Michael says, Ray is sure the brit is planning something. And next time, Ray is going to be ready.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i went through and edited some of the grammar i missed first time through, next chapter should be up sooner rather then later, constructive criticism is welcome seeing as this is my first fic, im not sure if i want to put smut in it, so you guys tell me, love ya xo


End file.
